deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennywise vs Laughing Jack
Horror Movies vs Creepypasta! Two murderous,sadistic clowns who hunt kids down are about to fight! Which clown will win? Will it be the monster of Derry,or will it be the black and white clown? Note: Composite Movies only Pennywise is being used. 'Intro' Wiz: Clowns... Boomstick: They've terrorized,and been on the internet for a looong time,but most of those killer clowns can't compare to these two! Wiz: Pennywise,the eldritch entity that haunts Derry. Boomstick: And Laughing Jack,the black and white clown,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Pennywise' Wiz:It is a cosmic eldritch entity from the macroverse,which came to our universe,crashing on earth during Prehistory,almost destroying the earth. Boomstick: Well that got dark pretty quickly,anyways,It landed in the site which would eventually become the town of Derry,and oh boy,this is where the adventures of It start... Wiz: It was a being capable of shapeshifting,thus it disguised itself as a clown,and used this disguise to lure children,toy around with them,and then devour them,but It liked to scare its victims before killing them. Boomstick: I'll never go to a circus ever again after this... Wiz: It,mostly known as "Pennywise",can shapeshift like we said before,and shapeshift in someone's worst fear,and in general can take various forms. Boomstick: For example,he could take the form of a motherfuckin mummy! Wiz: Yep,It also can read minds,which also allows it to know their fears,and it can turn invisible,along with creating harmful illusions. Boomstick: Basically it's a bunch of illusions which can actually harm you! and you can actually smell real things such as popcorn and rotting corpses. Wiz:It's also invulnerable to physical damage,it was only stunned by being stabbed in the head,and shot,along with being hit multiple times by weapons,and he's been said to be as fast as a "bullet train". Boomstick: It is capable of ripping apart humans with ease,such as when he ripped off Georgie's arm,and it can gain the physiology of the form it takes. Wiz: It is capable also of some kind of mind control,being able to wipe out memories,such as when he wipes out the people of Derry's memories on a daily basis,and he can also possess people,but only corpses. Boomstick: It's also pretty intelligent despite being arrogant,it had influence on Henry Bowers,and tried to get Eddie to leave Derry,didn't expect that,didn't ya? Wiz:If you don't know what It did to influence Henry,it made him: kill his father,hunt down the Losers Club,and influence him to go after them again. Boomstick: In its leper form,it could make plants die,and it is capable of teleportation. Wiz: And various other powers,such as telekinesis,being able to move objects and lock doors. Boomstick: Oh,now here comes my favorite parts!. Wiz: Yes....It also has two notable things. Boomstick: One,it has its own realm: The Deadlights,this is a realm alien to human minds,and whoever enters it,cannot comprehend them and are driven mad,along with dying pretty violently,although one person managed to survive,but she was paralyzed,and whoever dies in the deadlights,has their souls trapped in them. Wiz: Second,it has a spider form,which lead the Losers Club to think it was female due to laying eggs,implying that there was a mate of Its' species,however this is merely the most comphrensible form of It on earth. Boomstick: It also might come from Todash Space,and might be related to The Crimson King. Wiz: And Pennywise also can control his own body,being able to distort his face to show the deadlights,and make various spider like limbs come out of his mouth. Boomstick: We'll list a few forms of what It has taken: A form of an headless victim from the Kitchener Ironworks explosion,which killed many children,the form of a woman in a painting,charred hands,and a clown that appeared on stage possibly could have been a form of It,but this is not confirmed,man i never knew the lore of the It movies was deep,not as deep as the novel,which isn't being used,but still... Wiz: It also took the form of a werewolf,and Eddie,and even Beverly's father. Boomstick: And even after the Ritual of Chùd was performed,It still managed to resist it for a while and come back as its spider form,and even claims to have killed the ones who attempted to perfom the ritual,heck he could even make his face appear on the moon!,and this is a thing in the 1990 miniseries too,not just the novel for those who didn't know. Wiz: However,while It is without a doubt a very powerful entity,it has its own weaknesses,it is arrogant,and underestimates humanity,it toys around with its victims,and courage can weaken it,and the Ritual of Chùd could destroy It's physical form and put it down for good,and it was sensitive to psychic energy. Boomstick: Along with the fact that belief could hurt It when the kids' stats were boosted by an unknown force in the movies,which is implied to be Maturin,and it cannot leave Derry for an unknown reason...but despite all of this,It is a very powerful and deadly opponent,and it will make you float! 'Laughing Jack' Wiz: In 1800s,there was a poor kid named Isaac,with abusive parents,because of this,a guardian angel created and sent an imaginary friend to Isaac,the imaginary friend's name was: Laughing Jack,he was a tall,thin clown man with various wonderful colors,he would play with Isaac,and had an understanding and caring personality. Boomstick: Wait,a clown who ISN'T evil?! What kind of madness is this?! Wiz: You haven't seen anything yet Boomstick,anyways,one day while they were playing,Laughing Jack accidentally crushed a cat to death with his arm,they had to hide the dead cat,and so they threw it over the fence into the neighbors' yard. Boomstick: Ooookay then.....so,basically they went back in Isaac's room,and eventually Isaac had to go downstairs,when he returned,he told Jack that he needed to go to a boarding school,and he couldn't come. Wiz: So Isaac told Jack to go back in his box,and so Jack did, days and months passed,and Jack lost his colors,as he was lonely and trapped in his box for years,and so,thirteen years passed. Boomstick: On a night,Isaac's dad beat his wife to death,because of this he was sentenced to hang at the gallows the next day,and Isaac eventually came back....but not only was he older,he completely forgot about Jack. Wiz: Isaac then came at night with a woman,they started making out,but when Isaac tried to have sexual interaction with her,she refused and smacked him across the face,making him angry and so he literally beat her up and......okay let's NOT talk about that,it's not really necessary. Boomstick: Jack was confused,but eventually...he started laughing,he thought this was a game,and a wonderful one. Wiz: Isaac made a chair out of limbs,and Jack was impressed at Isaac's creativity,eventually Isaac brought in new victims to kill,amusing and entertaining Jack,who was getting corrupted. Boomstick: More days passed,and Isaac had more victims.....until one december night,something happened,oh boy... Wiz: Isaac heard a noise from upstairs,so he went there,he found the Jack-in-the-Box that he once owned when he was a kid,not remembering it he started playing it,but nothing happened,so he simply threw it. Boomstick: He tried to go downstairs,but the door was locked,suddenly Laughing Jack came out of his box,calling for Isaac. Wiz: Jack dragged Isaac across the room and started torturing him with his own tools Isaac used to kill his victims,before eventually leaving him to die,but before he did,Jack stated he was gonna "bring joy to all the other kids in the world". Boomstick: Obviously meaning he was gonna kill kids,he then disappeared,and the police later found Isaac's dead body,ouch,it feels like Karma for Isaac being tortured with his own tools... Wiz: So,with Jack's backstory done,let's talk about his stats. Boomstick: Jack is some sort of cosmic entity,just like his opponent,and has hammerspace,he could pull out an adrenaline needle and candy from his sleeves,and he can teleport. Wiz: He also has long,sharp claws,and he can turn in black fog,making him intangible. Boomstick: He also can bring tin soldiers to life,presumably other inanimate objects too,man that sounds terrifying. Boomstick: He also is stealthy,capable of sneaking in houses,and can use telekinesis,being able to move toys around as an example. Wiz: He also in general has dark magical powers. Boomstick: You're a wizard,Jack! Wiz: He can also regenerate,and has superhuman strenght,being able to rip apart Isaac's insides open,and mutilate a child horribly and nailed him to a wall,he also could overpower Isaac who was a full grown man when Jack was released. Boomstick: He can friggin stretch his arms across a room,and he is implied to be able to give people nightmares,or rather visions. Wiz: Basically,Laughing Jack befriended a kid named James,James told his mother that Jack gave him candy,but she wouldn't believe him,one night,she got nightmares,seeing the souls of the children Jack killed,trapped in a playground like realm,with pop goes the weasel playing in the background. Boomstick: He also...ewww......can make cockroaches come out of his throat,he did this while torturing Isaac. Wiz: He also has some sort of invisibility,being able to make himself invisible to other people,but he can also make himself visible,such as when he showed himself when James' mother found James mutilated and barely alive. Boomstick: He also is one smart clown fucker,he literally made James' mom kill her own son and made her go to an asylum,along with toying around with his victims for days making them think he is their friend,ouch. Wiz: He even killed the dog of James' family,stuffed candy in it,and made the police think it was a mere robbery. Boomstick: He also defeated Ben Drowned,Sally,Clockwork,Ticci Toby,Hoodie,and Masky,and we all know how powerful those guys are,especially Ben with his technology manipulation,and Clockwork with her overpowered strenght,talking about her,how did she manage to win against trained cops? it makes no se-''' '''Wiz: Boomstick,this isn't what we're talking about,anyways,Laughing Jack can technically scale to them via beating them. Boomstick: Fine,also in an incarnation of him,he could channel Zalgo via being a disciple of him,making him a very dangerous being. Wiz: However Laughing Jack has his own weaknesses,he toys around with his victims,and could be sealed back into his box,however it's been literally years and the box was lost,meaning that's basically no longer a weakness of him,he also is pretty sadistic,which could possibly lead to him losing. Boomstick: But despite all of this,you don't want to mess with this clown! geez,his kills are even more brutal than Pennywise's. 'Pre-Death Battle' Wiz:Alright,it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAATTTH BAAAATTTTLE! ' ' 'DEATH BATTLE!' (Night,Derry.) It was a quiet night in Derry,everything seemed normal,people were sleeping,and everything was basically fine. Keyword: SEEMED normal. We then get to see inside the sewers... A child,who seemed to be about 9 years old was wandering around the sewers,following a rather tall,weird looking clown with orange hair. "Mister Pennywise,where are we going?" The kid asked,a bit stressed. "Oh don't worry,i know where we are,no need to be scared." The clown responded. This was Pennywise, or rather, It, the being that haunts Derry for 27 years and then goes back to sleep,it got itself a new unlucky victim,the child not knowing what was about to happen. Pennywise and the child got to an area of the sewers,before Pennywise stopped and looked at the child. Child:"Huh?...Mister...Pennywise..?" Pennywise started drooling a bit,scaring the child. Child: "W-what are you doing?!" The child felt scared and confused not knowing what was happening,he wanted to go home,so he started running away from Pennywise. A loud,inhuman,monstrous roar was heard as the child ran away,the child screamed and started screaming. Child: "HELP!" Suddenly the child bumped into something,or rather,someone... The child looked up,and saw... A black and white clown,with a pinocchio like nose,and black hair,along with long arms,and sharp claws,with sharp teeth,and a malevolent grin. ???: "Hello there...." A scream was heard as noises of flesh being ripped apart were heard. Pennywise,now with sharp teeth, was confused,he clearly didn't cause this,what was happening? Pennywise followed the source of the noise,and found the black and white clown with its claws covered in blood,and the child's face was mutilated horribly along with slashes on his chest. The black and white clown was chuckling...and then laughing... Pennywise was confused,yet angered,who was this other clown? Whoever it was,it was not gonna leave Pennywise's territory alive,especially when it stole Pennywise's victim! After stopping his malevolent laughter,the black and white clown looked at Pennywise,still grinning. ???: "Ooooh,another clown i see....i am Jack,Laughing Jack!" And so,the black and white clown revealed who he was,he was Laughing Jack,the entity that would kill and torture kids. Pennywise wasn't amused. Pennywise: "You...you stole my prey!" Laughing Jack: "Did i...?...well,my apologies then,but you do need a bit of laughter sometimes!" Jack chuckled. Pennywise: "Whatever you are,you're not leaving this place,because....I WILL KILL YOU!" Pennywise rushed at fast speeds towards Jack,who was just smiling and dodged and stepped a few meters away. Laughing Jack: "Oooh.....a fight?...this will be fun!" Pennywise: "The only thing that will be fun...will be your death!" Both murderous clowns prepared for combat. FIGHT! Pennywise started the fight by changing his hands in sharp claws and slashing at Laughing Jack,who dodged,and slashed Pennywise across the face,making It a bit stunned and growling in pain. Laughing Jack cackled as he punched Pennywise in the jaw,but Pennywise recovered and also regenerated as he grabbed Jack,flipping him over before slamming him against a wall,making Jack gasp,but Jack's creepy smile never left his face. Pennywise then bit Jack's arm,and then...ripped it off! Pennywise started devouring it..only to spit it out as he realized there was no flesh in the arm,nothing at all!,there was just stuffing. Pennywise: "What the..?" Laughing Jack chuckled. Jack: "Sorry,but i ain't delicious as food!" Pennywise growled as he turned in a werewolf and grabbed Jack and started slashing him multiple times,then decapitating him,sending his head flying,Jack however just regenerated a few meters away. Jack: "Now that wasn't really nice!" The werewolf then lunged at Jack again,swinging its claws,but Jack countered this by grabbing the werewolf's hands as they both were in a struggle,eventually due to the werewolf's strenght It won by sending Jack a few meters back. It then hid in the darkness of the sewers,turning back in its clown form,as it created an illusion of his werewolf self lunging at Jack. Jack grinned as the illusion came,Jack attempted to stab it in the stomach,but it bit on Jack's nose,making him yell a bit in pain,so Jack kicked it a few times,but then the werewolf overpowered Jack,pinning him to the ground,and ready to bite his face off... Just to notice that It was now surrounded by black fog,the werewolf illusion slashed randomly,but nothing happened,as the black fog then moved somewhere else and turned back in Jack,confusing It,who was hiding in the shadows. The illusion vanished,confusing Jack who tilted his head,It smiled as it turned into Judith,the creepy woman of the painting and rushed at Jack screeching. Jack couldn't react in time as he was slammed a few times into another wall,and then thrown several meters away into another area of the sewers. It turned in Pennywise again and rushed to where Jack was immediately,and turned in its Leper form,punching Jack in the nose,making him growl a bit in pain as he held his nose,It then grabbed Jack and started to shake him violently while screeching his face,but Jack teleported and then stabbed the Leper's sides,making it yell a bit in pain,as Jack then dragged It across the area and threw him away. Pennywise then teleported somewhere else.confusing Jack. Jack: "Hide and seek? We'll play Hide and Seek then!" Jack laughed as he started searching for Pennywise. Pennywise was sneaking around in the darkness,to think of a plan on how to get rid of Jack,until he saw the shadow of a certain clown. Pennywise got an idea,as he showed himself to Jack,but this time,things were actually gonna be different. Jack: "There you are!" Jack slashed Pennywise's stomach,guts coming out as it pretended to growl in pain,Jack then kicked Pennywise in the chest sending him to the ground,and Jack then slashed multiple times at Pennywise's face,before decapitating him. Jack: "Oh,already dead? That's a shame..i was hoping we could play a little longer..." Jack smiled as he started walking away,but after a bit of walking... he noticed someone who he was surprised to see... Isaac. Isaac was looking,no,GLARING at Jack,who had a shocked expression on his face. Isaac: "Jack...." Laughing Jack: "I...I-saac..?" Isaac: "You....you killed your own best friend,in cold blood...." Laughing Jack was confused,wasn't killing fun? didn't Isaac like murder too? Jack: "But...you liked murder! didn't you?,we had fun playing that game!" Isaac: "No,you killed me brutally,without any mercy!" Jack stepped a few meters back. Isaac: "And you....you trapped the souls of your victims in a realm,you enjoyed it!,you killed them all without mercy,and tortured them horribly!" Jack was confused,for the first time in his life...he felt a bit of fear. Suddenly the souls of Jack's victims that he trapped in his realm appeared next to Isaac. Soul #1: "Jaaaacccckkk......why did you kill me in cold blood?....i was a mere child...." Soul #2: "I was so young........and i was tortured!" Soul #3: "Monster!" Laughing Jack started sitting down on the ground,breathing. Soul #4: "You don't deserve any mercy! you killed your own friend,and now you're lonely,killing kids,poor souls..." Isaac: "You're all alone now Jack....now you will die here.....all alone,forgotten,and to never be remembered." Laughing Jack....started chuckling,as some tears came out of his eyes. Jack: "Haha...." Jack started laughing as more tears came from his eyes. Jack: "HAAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Soul #1: "We hope you never see the light again,monster..." The souls and Isaac disappeared,as Jack kept crying and laughing. Then.....one of Jack's notable victims...appeared,it was....James. Jack: "N-no..." James: "You made my mother kill me....in pure cold blood!,without any mercy,you kept me alive for your own amusement!" Jack: "No no no no NO!" Jack was getting stressed. James: "Now....you will...suffer for what you have done..." Jack: "N-no....stay away from me!" Jack started crawling away from James in an attempt to escape,but then... James' teeth suddenly turned very sharp,as his nose started getting red clown-like,and a long,snake like tongue came out of his mouth as he lunged at Jack in an attempt to bite his head off,it was at that moment Jack realized this was Pennywise,and rolled away before getting up. It turned in his mummy form and rushed at Jack,who slashed at It multiple times,but it was constantly regenerating,then it pushed Jack away on the ground,but before he could hit the ground the black and white clown teleported behind the mummy and started strangling it,but the mummy's bandages wrapped around the sides of Jack's head,attempting to stun him. Jack's corrupted personality meanwhile was returning to him,he was slowly starting to think murder was a mere game again,after all Pennywise was just tricking him,he had no reason to believe that murder is wrong,murder was SO MUCH FUN! Jack's evil smile returned to his face,as suddenly....cockroaches came out of his throat,and started crawling all over the mummy's body,slowly devouring it as the mummy let go of Jack. The mummy started screeching in pain as cockroaches all over its body started devouring it as It turned back in his Pennywise form and cockroaches got in Pennywise's mouth,devouring the flesh inside. Jack watched in amusement as he cackled,as Pennywise was reduced to a rotten clown with cockroaches on its body,weakened as it fell on the ground,then Pennywise stopped moving. Jack chuckled,and started making his way out of the sewers,however suddenly....an inhuman roar was heard,Jack was confused as he turned around... And saw a large,monstrous spider,this was Pennywise's spider form,the most comphrensible form of It on earth. Laughing Jack looked at The Spider....and just chuckled. Jack: "Oooh,a spider!" Both prepared for round two. The Spider roared as it attempted to slash at Jack,but he dodged and turned in black fog again,and turned back to normal,but suddenly Jack felt confused,because...his memories suddenly were wiped out. WIP 'Results' Category:The Golden Moustache Category:"Clown" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:“Creepypasta Vs Movies” Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Under construction